POPSTARS
by RitaMorgan
Summary: Brittany and Santana are both popular music artists who are known in the media for their feud. Despite that, one has always had a crush on the other. What happens when she tries to stop making war and start making love.
1. Grammy Night

****Ryan Murphy has the distinct privilege of having created the characters within this story and 20th Century Fox has the pleasure of owning them.

**POPSTARS**

_Brittany and Santana are both popular music artists who are known in the media for their feud. Despite that, one has always had a crush on the other. What happens when she tries to stop making war and start making love._

**Grammy Night**

It's a sweltering hot February day in Los Angeles when Santana's limo pulls up to the Grammy red carpet at Staples Center. Santana looks gorgeous in a long red Marchesa gown that shows off her assets and works wonders for body. This one is bound to land her best dressed on fashion police, her stylist extraordinaire Mercedes promised her as much. Hair and makeup guru Kurt Hummel touches her up and takes pictures while she receives final instructions from her PR rep, Rachel Berry.

"Santana please remember your talking points for today. New album, new tour, new endorsements. Please absolutely no bashing of Brittany S. Pierce! This is getting ridiculous. Every day there are new reports of one of you saying something snarky about the other and even I'm losing track of what is real and what isn't. We need to get better control over that." Rachel rolls her eyes as she begins frantically typing on her blackberry.

"No hobbit, you need to get better control over that. Not my job! Plus, is it really a bad thing if people can't stop my name from coming out of their mouths?" Santana retorts.

"Wanky," says Kurt.

"Watch it Lady Hummel, that's my line".

"You're insufferable." The driver comes around and Rachel hops out of the limo first to go check in for the red carpet followed by Kurt. Santana sits for a moment and reflects on her career thus far. Here she is 25 years old and preparing for her sophomore debut. She thinks back to last year when she won Best New Artist over Brittany S. Pierce and the beginning of their "feud". It's all Santana's fault really, being gracious was never her strong suit. After she'd won, she said something about how her particular brand of soulful electric R&B with meaning was real music and people were finally recognizing that again. Naturally, reporters turned that statement into her bashing Brittany's strawberry flavor of pop music that had taken over the airwaves.

Finally a knock on the window comes and Santana steps out of her car and enter the carpets as camera's begin to flash.

"Brittany, this way! Turn this way please! "On your left!"

Brittany is always dazzling on the red carpet. Her blue eyes shine and she always wears her hair up to show off her exquisite jaw line. People can never really tell what she's going to wear nor do they usually understand it, but no matter what it is, no one can argue that she wears it like a work of art. She is a little bit shy girl next door, which the paparazzi and the reporters eat up. She's gliding down the red carpet when she looks past the photographers and gets her first glimpse of Santana. Her eyes light up and she stares a little longingly before she remembers where she is and goes back to smiling for the camera. For the past year, all Brittany as wanted to do is get close to Santana but the feud has kept them apart. They're always seated on opposite ends of venues and faraway tables at events. Brittany's always been a fan of Santana's music, among other things she might have to offer but her PR team had insisted that the feud would keep her fresh and in the news while she worked on her new album. Brittany's starting to think this is the worst idea they've had since forcing her into a PR hetero romance with rock bad boy The Puckerman. Brittany decided that she'd had enough of it and tonight, she planned to take her relationship *ahem* friendship with Santana into her own hands.

The show and afterparty go off without a hitch and now Brittany and her best friend/assistant Sugar arrive at a Hollywood Hills mansion for a smaller after hours get together. They greet the people they haven't seen yet that night, grab a drink and then settle in at a couch off from the pool.

"Sugar, how is it that I haven't gotten close to her tonight?" Brittany states.

"You know how these nights go, you hardly catch up with anyone properly. But Britt, I think your luck is changing. She's here!"

Brittany looks over and sees Santana doing shots and laughing at a table with an assortment of guitar players and drummers from various bands. Brittany stands right up before Sugar snatches her back down.

"Woah there, are you sure you want to talk to her while you're like this?"

"No time like the present. Wish me luck." Brittany downs the rest of her drink and sets off on her mission.

_A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue?_


	2. Friends?

You guys are so sweet! Ok, here's round 2.

_Brittany looks over and sees Santana doing shots and laughing at a table with an assortment of guitar players and drummers from various bands. Brittany stands up before Sugar snatches her back down. _

_"Woah there, are you sure you want to talk to her while you're like this?" _

_"No time like the present. Wish me luck." Brittany downs the rest of her drink and sets off on her mission._

Just as Brittany begins her strut over to the group, she watches Santana get pulled inside by a group her girlfriends to the dance floor. Not to be deterred, Brittany heads inside the house where the music is thumping and frantically searches the sea of bodies until she sees Santana shouting at the top of her lungs along with the song.

_"I'm gonna pop some tags only got 20 dollars in my pocket. I-I I'm hunting looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome!"_

Brittany smiles at how adorable the girl is and continues making her way toward Santana. By the next chorus, Brittany is right in front of her singing the chorus at the top of her lungs as well. Santana visible pauses for a second to take in who is right in front of her and then continues drunkenly singing the words again while leerily eyeing Brittany wondering why she has infiltrated her group's space. The song ends and Justin's "Suit & Tie" comes on.

"I love this song!" Brittany yells as she reaches out and touches Santana's hand.

_I'll be on my Suit & Tie shit... tie shit..._

As the song continues Brittany closes her eyes and gets lost in the slow beginning of the song. Santana can't help but watch the way this girl moves. She's seen her music videos, her concert dvd and her live performances (what the girl is talented, doesn't hurt to check out the competition!) but there's something to be said for how she moves up close. Brittany opens her eyes to find Santana staring and smiles at her. She reaches out to grab her hand and leans in close so Santana can hear her speak.

"I came over here because I really need to talk to you, can we go somewhere quieter?"

"Sure." Santana says back. She nods to her group of friends who all look unsettled but Santana just smiles and follows Brittany's lead who continues holding her hand. They exit the dance floor and head past the pool but Brittany just keeps walking.

"Ummm where are you taking me, somewhere that they can't hear me scream?" Santana asks.

It takes all of Brittany not to give that unintentionally sexual comment a sexual answer but she manages to hold back and just smile at Santana.

"Ok, here we are. I just wanted to be somewhere private." Brittany sits down on a swing and pats the small space next to her. Santana squeezes in.

"Santana, I don't know how this all started and I know we both kind of let it get out of hand but I just really want to be your friend." Brittany looks up hopefully.

"Why on earth would you want that? I've said nothing but bitchy things about you." Santana retorts.

"Yes, but I know you don't mean them." Brittany angles her body more towards Santana and puts her hand on her thigh. "I've been thinking, there's all this talk about us having a feud, imagine if we became friends."

"Friends? Brittany, we're both drunk. You don't know what you're saying, you hate my guts." Santana replies.

"O yea, says who?"

"US Weeky, Star, People, and every gossip blog ever. You even trashed my clothes on Fashion Police that one time." Santana gives Brittany her bitchiest glare.

Brittany giggles and just smiles back.

"Are you serious right now. What the hell is so funny?" Santana asks.

"Nothing, it's just that you think you look like a stone cold bitch right now and well, you just look really cute and cuddly." Brittany says as she pinches Santana's cheeks as Santana turns a little red.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow, I'll show you just how much I don't hate you." Brittany looks up hopefully.

"I can't. I have a ton of promotional work to do for my album. I will be in interviews all day." Santana says.

"Fine, dinner? A drink? I won't give up easily." Brittany bats her eyelashes.

"If it gets you to shut up, I'll do dinner." Santana knows when she's losing a battle, so she decides to agree.

"Amazing, great! Let's go dance!" With that Brittany grabs Santana's hand and is off like lightning back to the dance floor basically dragging Santana along behind her.

"Missy, I need another drink if you're going to be manhandling me this way." Brittany veers towards the table with alcohol and once again decides to ignore Santana's comments. If the girl only knew how one day Brittany hoped to toss her around in a bed, on a table, in a car, possibly all three of those and more. Shit, she really should stop thinking like this. They do a few shots and head back to the dance floor where they find Sugar tearing it up in a dance circle.

"Go Sugar, go Sugar!" Britt yells over the music.

"Oh my God, what are we in 8th grade. Who still does dance circles?" Santana scoffs as more and more people take their turns going in and out of the circle.

"You do," Brittany says as she shoves Santana into the circle.

"Bitch!" Santana mouths to Brittany. Just as she's about to walk away from the circle, everyone starts chanting her name. Santana's natural inclination as a performer is to just give the people what they want, so she starts dancing. Brittany watches mesmerized until Sugar comes up and snaps her out of it.

"Sorry Brittany I really don't feel well. I think I overdid it, do you mind if we leave?" Brittany looks at her friend and then checks her phone for the time, 4:04am.

"Sure thing, Sugar, it's late anyways." Brittany looks at Santana once more, still dancing in the circle, even now unwilling to relinquish the spotlight although she didn't want to dance in the first place. Sugar and Brittany call their driver around and promptly leave the party.

The song ends and Santana receives applause from those around her and she looks around for Brittany but she can't find her anywhere so she finds her group of friends she came to the party with and continues dancing.

A while later, the sun comes up and people are still splattered about the mansion. Santana awakens in a bed with 5 other girls in it. She untangles her limbs from her friends and gets up to check her phone. She has 5 new text messages from Rachel.

_The car is picking you up at 9am for press._

She looks at her watch, fuck. It's already 7am now, she's in no mood to spend the day doing press with Rachel fucking Berry.

_Rise and shine!_

_Seriously Santana, text me back if you're awake so I know not to come over there!_

The next text is the one that gives her pause.

_What the hell is this?! I thought I told you no feud news!_

Santana continues scrolling down and increases the size of a screenshoot of the TMZ website from only 30 minutes prior.

_BRITTANY S. PIERCE PUSHES SANTANA LOPEZ AT PRIVATE GRAMMY AFTERPARTY _

_The pop stars are still warring as eyewitnesses saw Ms. Pierce pushing Santana Lopez on the dance floor. The other woman called her a bitch and we're being told that friends kept them apart for the rest of the night to avoid confrontation. It's just too bad no one got bitch slapped! ...Story developing..._

Sigh, the media never gets it right, do they?


	3. What Is This Feeling?

_A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews/follows/favorites. This one is a bit longer, I hope you like it. :-) _

It's 10:52am when Santana finally meets Rachel at Soho House on Sunset for an interview with GQ magazine. Before the town car even pulls up, Santana sees Rachel pacing back and forth outside and frantically typing away on her Blackberry while yelling into her iPhone. She's quite the multitasker this one. The driver opens Santana's door and she thanks him while stepping out. She turns and prepares to face the wrath of Rachel Berry.

"About time! Santana, the journalist has been in there waiting for almost 45 minutes."

Santana just gives Rachel a dubious look and walks past. She understands Rachel's need for professionalism but Santana is a diva, or at least that's what vH1 dubbed her when she appeared on that show last year. Either way, she's a superstar and every once in awhile, it won't hurt the world to revolve around her.

"Hey, we need to prep." Rachel grabs Santana by the arm and proceeds to grab a ton of notes out of her bag. Santana rolls her eyes and breaks free of Rachel's grasp.

"Rachel, no we don't. I've done this interview a thousand times. They all ask the same questions. Plus, it's a men's magazine. I'll just smile and giggle at the end of every statement. Guaranteed good press, plus don't we have a photo shoot scheduled soon? It really doesn't matter what I say just you watch and see. Besides look at me, I'm obviously going to nail the photo shoot."

Santana gives Rachel a fake smile and proceeds to head into the restaurant to check in. Rachel hurries past her and insists on leading Santana to the table.

"By all means Rachel, feel free to run me over, goodness." Santana exasperates.

"Don't be stupid." Rachel shoots Santana a glare but quickly recovers as they reach a table in the far back corner of the restaurant. Waiting for them is a nicely dressed man who looks more like he should be seen on the cover of GQ rather than writing what falls in between the pages of the magazine.

"AJ, I am pleased to introduce you to Santana, Santana meet AJ." Rachel says.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you AJ." Santana shakes his hand and makes eye contact.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," AJ states as he looks Santana up and down. It takes all Santana has not to roll her eyes as she just shoots him a flirty smile. However, Rachel knows "the Santana effect" well, those who fall victim are putty in her hands.

* * *

It's a little while later and Santana's really enjoying AJ's company. It's the most laid back interview she's done in a long time.

"So Santana, one last question, just for fun. I hear you and Brittany S. Pierce got in a fight late last night at a late night after party." AJ asks as he quirks his eyebrow.

"O? I hadn't heard that one. Sounds juicy, care to give me any details?" Santana asks as she quirks her eyebrow right back.

"Well, I was hoping you would give me some." AJ replies and looks on hopefully for some scoop on a girlfight.

"Let's just say, if this were celebrity death match days- I would definitely be crowned the winner." Santana says as she winks and does a quick one two punch in AJ's direction. She smiles extra broadly when she hears Rachel choking on her water from the next booth where she's been eavesdropping the entire time. Geesh, no one in this town can take a joke. She can practically hear Rachel brainstorming about how to spin the story already.

"Now that I would like to see! Ok one more Brittany question. Is it true-"

"Ok AJ, so sorry but we really have to go, thank you so much for your time: Rachel interrupts and wraps up the interview herself. Santana says her goodbyes and Rachel ushers her quickly out of the club and back into their awaiting car to their next destination.

"Rachel, that was rude. The man had one more question."

"I told you last night to tone down the Brittany talk. We have a clear agenda in these interviews and you're letting this stupid feud take over!" Rachel replies.

"It was just a bit of fun, goodness lighten up" Santana scoffs as she takes her phone out.

"We'll see how fun it is when the media turns on you. You've been lucky thus far to have escaped the rough side of fame. If you keep not listening to me, you won't always be so lucky."

Just as Santana is about to make a snarky reply, a text comes through.

_B: Hey Santana, It's Brittany. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight. I promise I won't push you this time ;-)_

Santana laughs and begins typing back. Rachel who can clearly tell she is being ignored decides to start ignoring Santana and just turns the other way scrolling through her phone catching up on the news she's missed from earlier that morning.

_S: I'd so kill you in Celebrity Death Match, but that's another story. Where are we going tonight?_

_B: Hmmm, how about you guess, it's more fun that way._

_S: Okay, can I have a hint?_

Santana waits and waits for a reply. She finally gets on just as they get to their next destination.

_B: Down by the beach, the windows are down, get there at 8 or I'll be wearing a big frown :-(_

Santana has no idea what that even fucking means.

* * *

"Earth to Britt, goodness who are you even texting?" Mercedes Jones asks. Mercedes is the closest thing Brittany has to a songwriting partner. The two have worked together writing songs for the last few years and their work together has resulted in three Number 1 singles to date.

"Nothing Mercedes, let's just keep working on this melody" Brittany insists. The two are together for a writing session. They get together every week even when Brittany is not actively working on an album to continue to break material and to keep their minds fresh.

"Britt, girl who are you fooling?" Mercedes folds her arms. "I know that look and you know the rules." You see, there is one rule of songwriting with Brittany and Mercedes. They are an open book with each other when it comes to relationships. Their candor with each other is the reason they have such great careers. Their first #1 they co-wrote was based off Mercedes' boyfriend Sam, their 2nd was based off Brittany's short lived relationship with a stripper, their 3rd sprung forth from a crazy night out in Miami. Hence, the rule was born. Love, sex, or rock n' roll made it fair game for a song. This also means that there aren't many secrets between them, so Mercedes knows when she is not getting the tea.

"This one I think you'd judge me for though." Brittany replies back honestly.

"Girl, I find that hard to believe. There's so much other stuff I could have done that for in the past. Only God can judge, now spill it! Who are you dating?" Mercedes shoots me the evil eye that she knows scares me.

"I'm not dating anyone. I have a crush." Brittany immediately turns beet red.

"Oh yea? Who is it?" Mercedes asks.

"You know this person. I'm actually pretty sure you've worked with them." Britt says, trying to give this piece of information away as slowly as possible.

Mercedes takes a second to think about this, essentially running through her musical resume in her mind.

"Usher? No, too old. Bieber? No, I know he has that lesbian thing going on but gross. Don't tell me it's Pink... Britt, she's married." Mercedes looks to Brittany perplexed.

"As inspired as those guesses are Mercedes, it's probably the last person on earth that you'll guess." Brittany is super nervous, she's actually never told anyone about this one. "Pink is the closest out of your guesses, and the media would say that I think your collaboration with her is the world of all time." Mercedes thinks when suddenly a light bulb goes off in her head.

"NO! Santana Lopez?" Mercedes takes Brittany's silence as consent and proceeds to fall out on the floor laughing. "But Britt, you guys are like sworn enemies. It's like Game of Thrones for who gets to reign as the queen of pop, which let's face it, you both lost that one to Beyonce!" Everything is always a joke or jab to Mercedes. It's the reason Brittany fell in love with her as a person and also why she finds the woman insufferable at times.

"Thanks for the support Mercedes." Brittany's getting a little pissed and regretting letting this secret out.

"You know I'm just shocked. How did this happen?"

"Well it all started after she made that first comment. We were both new artists so my feelings were a little hurt and I retaliated. After that the media ran with it and we nor our reps ever stopped it because we both became bona fide stars in part because of it. Anyways, after that I started keeping tabs on her. I read magazine interviews, watched clips on youtube, and listened to her albums. It hurt when she said things about me, but there was always something there that I responded to. I want to know what it's like to have her in my life in more than a superficial way. I want to know her."

Mercedes snaps as if she's at a poetry slam.

"That's deep. So you know we found the subject of the song we're working on today right?" Mercedes just smiles her disarming smile and Brittany replicates it back to her.

* * *

After unsuccessfully getting Brittany to give her another clue, Santana is swept into interview after interview. For the rest of the day, things go so quickly that Santana doesn't even have time to think about meeting up with Brittany. In fact, it's 7pm before she gets back to her house and has time to contemplate the clue. She's getting dressed still pondering the line Brittany sent her. Normally, Santana would not really care to get this right. In fact, she's not really sure why she hasn't made up an excuse to not go, it's what she usually does when she finishes a long day of work. It's 7:30 before Santana decides to do what she and most young people these days go best... she googles. Santana sits down at her laptop and types in "Los Angeles beach window" - yes she's that desperate and simple. She clicks on the first link and scrolls halfway down the page when she sees it. Shutters on the Beach, she hasn't been to that restaurant in years.

"This has to be it" Santana says to no one but herself. Shutters... windows down... makes sense. Santana looks at her watch and realizes the time- 7:40 and she now has 20 minutes to get to Santa Monica from her Hollywood Hills home- great. She hops in her car and heads to the restaurant. She hops out of valet and heads inside. Before she can even approach, she's whisked off into a far back corner of the restaurant. Brittany looks up and sees her approaching, she looks down at her watch which reads 8:20pm and puts on her frown. It's the first time Santana's seen such a look and she's taken aback by how affected she is, she wants nothing more than to get rid of this frown.

"Hey Brittany."

Brittany stands up to hug Santana. She hugs her really tightly and drags her hands across her back, something Santana isn't used to. She normally goes around patting people on the back with hugs, but she has to admit that Brittany's way is so much better.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up." Brittany states unable to keep the frown in place in Santana's presence.

"Yea well, I would have been on time if you hadn't insisted on playing games." Santana retorts.

"Trust me Santana, I only participate in the games where the prizes are worth it."

* * *

It's after 1am when Santana gets home and she's shocked that her and Brittany stayed talking that long. She's baffled by not only how much they have in common but also how much she loved being in the woman's company. They talked about everything from family, to their careers, to their childhoods. It was everything Santana had always wanted a first date to be if she was being honest. Is she being honest?

Santana settles in for bed and flips on the television. She's extremely picky about what she watches while she falls asleep. As she flips and flips through the premium channels, she eventually reaches the late night erotic options. A guy hitting a girl from the back in a kitchen. Flip. A group of people participating in a gang bang. Flip. I guess the third time is the charm because when Santana turns to the next channel, as badly as she wants to look away she cannot. There is a blonde woman doing things to a dark haired olive skinned woman that Santana cannot even fathom and she's paralyzed. She doesn't even think she is blinking. The dark haired woman is completely under the spell of the blonde as she continually cries out in pleasure. Santana's mind goes to Brittany and she thinks about the lingering touches over dinner. It doesn't take Santana much to imagine that they were more and once she sees herself and Brittany as the two women on screen, she cannot unsee it and she doesn't know what to think. Santana turns off the television and gets out of bed. She goes and paces in the kitchen, pours herself a glass of water, gulps it down and then paces some more. She's really got to get a grip.

Santana gets in her shower and she still can't shake these thoughts, it's here when they begin to overwhelm her and the shower that was meant to wash away all these new feelings just makes her want to give into her body's needs more. It doesn't take long before she starts by teasing one nipple and slowly running her other finger along her slit. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the images she saw on her television and finds herself instantly transported there in her mind, her body being owned by Brittany. Santana gasps at how wet she is and plunges two fingers deep inside herself as she plays out the fantasy in her mind. It doesn't take long before she is tumbling over the edge, Brittany's name a whisper on her lips.

She opens her eyes. "What the fuck."


	4. High Desert

High Desert

Two months pass without Santana and Brittany seeing one another and Santana doesn't know if she's happy or sad about that. Perhaps, she's overjoyed because while she should be focused on her album that was released during that span of time, she spent most of it obsessing over Brittany. If she's that obsessed without having had any physical contact with the other singer, she can't imagine what a mess she would be if they were seeing each other regularly. Luckily her album sales are great over the first few weeks. However, while her record label and team surrounding her are solely focused on their success, Santana is constantly secretly on the phone or texting Brittany and obsessing over what every little message says. She's such a girl that way.

Santana oftentimes finds herself looking back over old messages or rethinking past conversations her and Brittany have had. One of her favorites is the time that they were discussing sex toys and Brittany told Santana that if she wore a strap-on, Brittany would probably marry her on the spot. That one caught Santana off guard and she just laughed it off and changed the subject. She knows she's lame for it, but Santana's just trying to figure out what this all means. How do you go from being rivals with someone to discussing having sex... with each another?

Santana knows her obsession has reached a new level when she starts googling Brittany.

_Is Brittany S. Pierce gay?_

_Brittany S. Pierce girlfriend_

_Brittany S Pierce relationship_

THe combinations go on and on.

The results are inconclusive here. At the very least, she's open. Santana reads old interviews about her and everything is very gender neutral. She's always been fairly private about her relationships and sex life, so it's hard to tell if any of the men or women that she's been pictured with are people she's in a relationship with. If Santana had to make an observation, she'd say that Brittany was always more touchy and possessive against the paps when she is out with female company. This is when Santana knows she needs to stop because now she's spending her late nights analyzing Brittany's body language.

What's driving Santana the most crazy is that she hasn't spoken to anyone about her situation (or lack thereof depending on how you look at it). She knows she needs to tell someone, but who? She knows it's customary to tell your makeup artist/hairstylist all your dirty little secrets, but she doesn't trust Kurt not to blab to anyone. She loves the kid but he is the queen of pillow talk. She could tell Rachel, but she wouldn't understand and she'd just dismiss her and tell her to focus on her career. That's when Santana realizes who she can call and wonders why she didn't think to do it sooner. Quinn.

Santana and Quinn have a long friendship history. They went to high school together and ruled the school until Santana left junior year to move to Los Angeles to start pursuing her record deal full time. She and Quinn always kept in touch and when Quinn came out, Santana supported her fully despite the distance between them. Right after graduation, Quinn shocked everyone by cutting her hair, coloring it pink, and moving to Paris to study art. Since being in Paris, Quinn not only has one of the most successful art galleries, but she's become quite the lady killer. Every time she and Santana talk, Quinn has fallen in and out of love with a new girl.

Santana looks at her clock, it reads 11:23pm. She googles the time difference between Los Angeles and Paris (as well traveled as Santana is, she doesn't think she'll ever have the time zone thing down). It's 7:23am in Paris.

Santana picks up her phone and presses Quinn's speed dial number. The phone rings and rings and just when Santana thinks she's not going to get her, Quinn answers.

"To what do I own the pleasure." Quinn deadpans when she answers the phone.

"Hey Q, you up?"

"Yea, just got back from bikram yoga, what's going on?" Quinn asks.

Santana pauses for a moment.

"Can you skype? I think I might need to see your face when we talk about this." Santana states.

"Oooook. S, you're freaking me out, is everything okay? Quinn says while she opens up skype on her computer. She sees that Santana is already logged on and immediately chats her. Santana hears her computer chime across the room and heads over to pick it up.

"Everything is interesting. I'm answering my computer, talk in a sec." Santana swiftly hangs up the phone and accepts Quinn's skype call. Quinn pops up on the screen.

"Hey superstar!"

"You don't always have to say that Q." Santana smiles despite herself.

"You know I'm proud of you, but down to business, what or who is bothering you? Do I need to come out there?" Quinn asks seriously. Santana knows she'd cross the ocean to help her, it wouldn't be the first time.

"I think I like someone.

"Well, it's about time! It's not that Pukerman doosh is it?" Quinn says still expressing her disapproval for the PR romance that once was.

No, no, not at all. Actually it's a woman." Santana states as Quinn's eyebrows shoot up high.

"What?! I did not expect this one coming. Spill!" Quinn says as she settles on her bed.

"It all started after the Grammys. It's someone that I've known of for a long time but never really gotten close to. She approached me because she wanted to be friends, but I've been getting so many other vibes from her. We have so much in common and no one has ever made me feel this way. But I really don't know how she feels about me or what she's expecting out of this... _friendship_."

"Wow, who is this lucky woman to have caught your attention? You're so picky and you never take to anyone this quickly." Quinn questions.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. I'm serious Q." Santana states.

Quinn just gives Santana an indignant look and rolls her eyes. "Seriously, when have I ever betrayed your trust. I'm a little offended!" Quinn mocks being hurt.

Santana takes a deep breath.

"It's Brittany S. Pierce." Santana waits for Quinn's reaction.

"Nice, she's super hot and she definitely likes girls." Quinn lifts her eyebrows suggestively. Santana's stomach drops as a million thoughts run through her mind at how Quinn picked up this bit of information.

"H-H-How do you know?" Santana asks.

"Aww, you're so cute stuttering. I know a girl who traveled with her on her European tour a few years ago. I remember her telling me that they were more than friends and that Britt had the most magical fingers." Quinn laughs at the way Santana looks away from the camera sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me this!" Santana says.

"The information was irrelevant, well until now." Quinn laughs.

They continue talking and for the next hour, Santana rehashing conversations and text messages trying to pull meaning from them.

"S, she definitely likes you. I hope you are going for it." Quinn encourages Santana.

"I don't know Q, are you sure?" Santana asks.

"She's put it out there several times, now it's up to you to respond. If you don't she's just going to think you want to be friends." Quinn informs her.

Santana is surprised at how unhappy that thought makes her. Friends. Now that she knows how Brittany makes her feel she knows that she needs so much more from her than that.

"S, I gotta run. I have to open the gallery soon. But if you need anything, namely encouragement, you know how to reach me." Quinn says.

"Thanks Q. Talk soon." Santana blows a kiss and closes her computer. It only takes a few seconds before she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Santana spends the next two weeks rehearsing for Coachella. She's always wanted to play the festival and is super excited. At one of the last rehearsals during a break (better known to Santana as text Brittany or internet trolling time), Santana is not a fan of what she sees. She sees a video of Brittany leaving a fancy restaurant hand in hand with a cute black chick. Santana recognizes her as one of the Victoria Secret models, she's about 70% sure her name is Jourdan, a fact she later confirms with Google. The model's car comes up first and Brittany kisses her cheek before making sure she is safely inside. Santana knows this could mean nothing, but immediately all she can think is that she cannot miss her chance with Brittany.

Finally, Day 1 of Coachella arrives. Santana kills her set and is overjoyed by the reviews that she receives. She's excited to sit back and enjoy herself for the rest of the festival. It's early day two when Santana realizes that she'll see Brittany sooner than she thinks. Santana is attending a promotional pool party with Rachel who refuses to let Santana miss any opportunity to get her picture taken when she sees Brittany and her entourage enter into the party. Santana's heart stops because Brittany looks amazing. Determined to play it cool, Santana remains in her bungalow while people buzz around her and admires her view of Brittany from beneath her dark shades. God bless the perv who invented dark lenses. Santana takes out her phone to text Brittany.

_S: You are the hottest girl at this party, hands down._

A few seconds later, she sees Brittany open her text and proceed to look around. She finally spots Santana and she gets up presumably to come say hello. Just as she gets up, the same super model chick, Jourdan intercepts her and photogs start snapping pictures of the two of them together. Brittany locks eyes with Santana and gives her an apologetic look. Santana just sighs and leans back, grooving to the music, determined not to let jealousy rule her. Naturally, as soon as it looks like Brittany is free to talk, Rachel appears.

"Okay Santana, we have two more of these to hit before you go back inside the festival for your labelmates set." Rachel might as well have a clipboard, this trip has become so structured.

"Rach, when do I get to have fun, like actual fun?"

Rachel just looks at Santana quizzically. "Since when do you whine about making appearances? Well, I frankly don't care what you do tonight or tomorrow morning. As long as you make it to the airport in time to catch your flight home. Let's get a move on, we have to go change your bathing suit for the next party."

It's three parties and not the two Rachel promised later when Santana's phone registers that Brittany is calling her. Santana goes inside the house and answers before it stops ringing.

"Hold on a second." Santana searches and by some miracle she finds an empty room in the house to take Britt's call.

"Hey, sorry."

"I was starting to think you hung up on me" Britt giggles.

"No, never. I'm so glad you called. Santana states.

"Of course, I'm just sad I didn't get to see you at that party. But I hope to see you tonight? I rented a house for the weekend with some friends and we're having people over. You should come by, bring whoever."

"I will definitely stop by. I just don't know that I'll have any company, my team is fading fast, it doesn't seem like they'll make it through another night of partying." Santana hopes to God that Rachel is too tired, she doesn't want to feel obligated to invite her out.

"Well then, that would just mean that I would have the hottest girl in the desert to myself then." Brittany smoothly says back. "I'll text you the address." With that Brittany hangs up.

After that conversation, Santana swears time starts moving in slow motion. Night 2 of the festival goes into full swing and she ends up having to stay to support several of her friends and/or labelmates that are performing when all she wants to do is to get to Brittany's party.

Meanwhile, at Brittany's house, everyone is wasting no time getting the party started. There's music pumping all throughout the property. There's a beer pong table with an intense game heating up, several groups of people not so secretly doing a bevvy of drugs, the hot tub is overflowing with bodies and others are doing cannonballs into the pool. By the time Santana makes it there, Brittany's not sure what activities she's taken part in. She's pretty sure she and Jourdan won a few rounds of beer pong and she knows she tried absinthe for the first time as well. After that it's a bit foggy but it's Coachella so in her mind, all of her behavior is excusable.

Santana gets out of the car that drove her over and all she hears is the bass thumping throughout the house. She goes into the front door and immediately she knows she has a lot of catching up to do. She only has a little buzz left from the concert tonight and everyone here is on another level. Santana makes her way to the makeshift bar in the kitchen when she feels arms wrap around her waist and someone whisper in her ear.

"It's about time, I've been waiting for you all night." Brittany whispers hotly in her ear.

Santana turns around slowly and looks Brittany up and down, she's wearing the same bikini as earlier in the day and Santana is eternally grateful for that.

"I told you I was coming."

"You're going to have to chug that." Brittany smirks at Santana.

"Yea, if I want to keep up with you. Goodness Britt, how long have you been partying?" Santana asks.

"For a while and I don't plan to stop anytime soon." Brittany answers as she runs a single finger down Santana's arm. She bites her lip as she watches the small shiver Santana's body makes. At this statement, Santana chugs her drink before making another one quickly.

"Come on, let's go." Brittany takes Santana's hand and drags her outside. As much as Brittany wants everyone there to enjoy themselves and as happy as she is that it seems that everyone is having the time of their lives, her muddled brain quickly decides that she just wants Santana to herself tonight. It's nearing three months since the last time they saw one another and so Britt decides she has a right to be selfish. As luck would have it, everyone has exited the hot tub. Brittany looks at Santana and gestures towards it. Santana already knows what she means and pulls her sundress over her head and walks ahead of Brittany into the hot tub.

"I was starting to think I wouldn't see you until next year's Grammys." Brittany pouts.

"You're so cute, I'd never let that happen." Santana states from across the hot tub.

"Come here." Brittany prompts Santana to move closer.

Santana moves closer and closes the distance between them but not before she looks around to see who might be watching them.

"Relax, we're just hanging out... for the moment." Brittany responds to Santana's wandering eyes. "I can make you forget anyone else is even here."

"This party is super loud, I'm pretty sure there's no way I'd forget about all this ruckus going on in the back-." Santana is cut off when she feels Brittany's hands running up and down the inside of her thigh. Santana's breathing becomes labored and she tries to close her legs, but Brittany won't allow it. Brittany leans over and whispers in her ear.

"I want to touch you so badly and I will if you promise to be quiet. As much as I'd love to hear you scream, I don't think you really want the attention." Brittany looks around.

"S-S-Someone could come over here at any moment." Santana debates.

"That's what makes this so fun." Brittany responds as she begins teasing Santana through her bikini bottoms. Santana doesn't really know what to think and at this point she's a slave to her impulses so she spreads her legs wider and grabs Brittany's hand beckoning her.

Brittany takes that as her cue as she quickly slides Santana's bikini bottoms to the side and slowly teases Santana's folds.

"Shitt Britt." Santana whispers as she holds onto her arm.

At her name, Brittany plunges two fingers into Santana and slides them in and out. Santana's eyes roll back into her head and it takes all of her not to ride Brittany's fingers in the hot tub as that would be a dead giveaway to what they were doing. For once, she lets herself go and enjoys the moment without worrying about what any of this means.

Brittany continues whispering into her ear, "I've wanted to do this for so long. You don't know how badly I want you." Brittany confesses as she curls her fingers sending Santana over the edge and not a moment too soon. Just as they are recovering a large group meanders over to the hot tub.

"Hey guys, it's all yours, we were just leaving." Brittany smiles, staying true to her wishes of keeping Santana to herself. Brittany gets out of the hot tub and looks back to see Santana still sitting there.

"I just need one second, sorry!" Santana smiles bashfully. She recovers quickly before letting Brittany help her out of the hot tub.

"So, do you want to see my room?"


End file.
